


Just This Once

by Kosmic_Kodi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assisted Suicide, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Suicide, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi
Summary: When Tommy commits suicide, he wakes up in the past. Schlatt's in a very similar situation.Stuck in a time loop, dying over and over again, they're stuck like this until they set things right.-A time travel fix-it of sorts featuring:Traumatized Tommy and reluctant dad Schlatt
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 550
Kudos: 1792
Collections: Despair's Favourite Works, Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna say it here as a little disclaimer: This story involves some heavy topics, such as multiple suicide scenes, alcoholic abuse, child abuse and neglect, and more to be added as the story evolves. 
> 
> Please take caution, don't read if this'll trigger you <3

"You're not going to stop me?" Tommy asked, staring down at the lava below him.

"Tommy, your death is all I ever wanted. It's all everyone's ever wanted," Dream placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "You want your friends, your family, to finally have peace, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Tommy shook Dream's hand off.

"Go ahead then. I won't stop you." Dream stepped back.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy let himself fall.

He expected everything to go slow motion. He expected his life to flash before his eyes or some bullshit. But no, it happened quickly yet painfully. And then it was over. 

Until he woke up a split second later, staring up at the ceiling of his old room in Pogtopia. 

Slowly, he lifted his hands up in front of his face. His hands weren't transparent, nope. They were solid flesh and bone. Blinking slowly, he let his arms fall to his side. Then he screamed, ugly tears rolling down his face as agonized screams echoed through Pogtopia.

-

Jschlatt's life since death had been pretty uneventful. Or at least, it had been until a few weeks ago.

Since Tommy's exile, Schlatt had been following the kid around. He enjoyed laughing at the kid's misery in the shadows. At first it was hilarious. But once Dream started the gaslighting, once Tommy became depressed, it wasn't funny anymore. It made Schlatt feel sick. He wasn't sure when he was capable of feelings, but something yelled at him to try helping this poor kid. But nobody could see his ghost form. Nobody could hear him, feel him. There was nothing Schlatt could do.

He followed Tommy into the nether. When the kid stood by the edge of the cliif, above the lava, Schlatt didn't like this one bit. Things only got worse when Dream came through the portal. 

"What're you doing, kid?" Schlatt said out loud. Not like it mattered, nobody could hear him.

Dream placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy leaned forward.

Schlatt wasn't sure when he started crying, he wasn't sure when he ran past Dream. The ram hybrid jumped into the lava after him. 

And that's when he woke up in the old white house, Quackity shaking him awake, empty beer bottles surrounding them.

Well, then, this isn't how he expected things to go. 

-

"Tommy? Are you done throwing your little breakdown?" Technoblade strolled into the room, an uncertain look on his face.

"Shut the fuck up," Tommy snapped, his voice breaking. "This isn't real. None of this is real, it can't be."

"Look, if this is about Tubbo siding with Schlatt during the election, Wilbur's dealing with it."

Tommy froze, looking up slowly. "Wilbur?" Tommy echoed quietly.

"Yeah. You want me to go grab him?" 

Tommy curled into himself and didn't answer.

Technoblade left the room. Not long after, Wilbur walked in. Wilbur, not Ghostbur. This was Alivebur, Wilbur was alive. What was going on? What sort of hellish reality was he living in right now? Tommy didn't know. He was so confused. The tears came back.

"Oh, Toms," Wilbur sighed, shaking his head pitifully. "Techno told me you weren't doing too great. What happened?" He sat down on the bed next to Tommy, putting an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. 

"Nothing, Wil. Just- Just a bad dream."

"Again?"

Tommy sniffled.

"Well, it's over now. There's nothing to worry about. So come along, we have a war to prepare for." Wilbur pulled him up to his feet. He pulled away from Tommy and started walking away. With wobbly feet, Tommy followed his brother.

-

"Sir?" Tubbo coughed, breaking the silence in the room.

Schlatt was sitting at his desk, staring down Quackity and Tubbo. They'd just been standing in silence for a few minutes now.

Schlatt sighed and stood up. He started pacing. 

"Do you two know what'll happen next week?" Schlatt asked.

"Umm... no." Tubbo shook his head.

"The festival?" Quackity guessed, though he seemed just as confused.

Schlatt watched Tubbo's face, trying to see if there would be any reaction at the mention of the festival, but there was nothing. 

"Yes. The festival." 

"Schlatt, are yo good? You're acting kind of weird." Quackity spoke up, taking a step towards the president.

"It's nothing, it's just been a rough night," That was an understatement. He just watched a teenager commit suicide and now he was back in the hellish living world. "You two can go now." Schlatt dismissed them, sitting back down at his desk. 

He needed to do some planning. If this really was happening, if this wasn't some fucked up delusion, Schlatt needed to fix things. First things first, he needed to get Tommy out of Pogtopia before Wilbur truly lost it. He needed to get Tommy away from Dream especially, and Technoblade too. It wasn't going to be easy. But if this was his second chance, he was going to use it. And Schlatt was going to do things right this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy sneaks out to visit Tubbo again. Except, instead of his best friend, Schlatt was standing there instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death :,D

It was a regular thing back then- or right now, if he really was stuck in the past. To sneak out and see Tubbo. Maybe seeing his best friend would help. But then again, this is Tubbo, the very man who exiled him and lead up to this whole thing. But if this was the past, then Tubbo was different. Tubbo had done nothing wrong. And as much as Tommy tried, he could never bring himself to hate Tubbo. 

So, Tommy pulled on his coat and left Pogtopia. 

There wasn't really a need to sneak out. Techno and Wilbur already knew he met up with Tubbo. They weren't happy about it, but they never made him stop.

Tommy waited patiently in their meeting spot, hoping Tubbo would come by. 

"Tommy!" 

Tommy froze. That wasn't Tubbo's voice. That was- aww, fuck.

Turning around, Tommy sighed and pulled out his sword.

"Good evening, Schlatt," He muttered bitterly. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"None of your business." 

Schlatt looked uncomfortable, awkward. It was as if he wanted to say something, but something was holding him back.

The president of Manburg made eye contact, meeting Tommy's blistering gaze.

"I know you come here to visit Tubbo from time to time," Schlatt finally said. "He's not coming tonight though. He went to bed early."

Tommy sighed. Of course when he needed his best friend most, his friend would be sleeping. Typical Tubbo. 

Tommy backed up slowly. He didn't turn his back on Schlatt, not trusting him for a second.

"Tommy. Can I ask you something?" 

"What do you want?" Tommy snapped, raising his sword cautiously.

"I know."

"What?"

"If I'm right, then you know too."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Wilbur blowing up everything. Tubbo exiling you. Dream abusing you. You committing... y'know. I was there. I saw it all happen." Schlatt said, hoping that Tommy was from the original timeline too. If he was wrong about this, well... it wouldn't end well. 

Luckily, though, Tommy dropped his sword. 

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Fuck if I know, kid." Schlatt shrugged.

"Does anyone else know? Does Tubbo know?"

"No."

"I'm stuck with you of all people. Fuck. Fuck! Schlatt, if you try anything, I swear to Notch-"

"Relax, kid. I want to fix things."

"Fix things?"

"Yeah, shocking, I know," Schlatt huffed. "I've had a change of heart. I guess you could say I finally got my character development, my redemption arc."

"Why?"

"Well, watching an energetic and annoying child be beaten and abused for weeks and turned into a broken shell of his former self... it's just sad, kid. And watching that same kid try to end it all? Shit hurts." 

Tommy picked up his sword and placed it back into his inventory. "So... fix things, you said. How do we do that?"

"First things first, we need to get you away from your brothers." Schlatt said.

"Why?" 

"Well, one went completely bonkers and exploded everything. The other released withers without remorse, destroying the already ruined country and killing the citizens." 

"Yeah... but they're still my brothers. Maybe I could fix Wilbur, maybe I can help him. I could change his mind!"

"No. It won't work. Tommy, you need to leave. So, you're coming back with me to Manburg. I'm not letting you go back."

"But what if this just pushes Wilbur closer to insanity? I can't risk that. Schlatt, I just got him back, I don't wanna let him go again. I don't want him to die again." Tommy protested, but didn't pull away when Schlatt grabbed his shoulder and started leading him towards the direction of Manburg.

"Kid, listen, I understand but-"

"Hello, Schlatt!"

The two turned around. Wilbur was standing there, aiming his bow directly at Schlatt's head.

"Wilbur!" Tommy froze. 

"Let go of my brother." Wilbur grinned, an unhinged look in his eyes.

"Hmm. I don't think so." Schlatt stepped in front of Tommy.

"Wilbur, listen, he's just trying to help!"

"Tommy..." Wilbur's eyes landed on the blond. "So, he got you too? Are you a traitor, Tommy? You're really gonna leave me and Techno for this alcoholic goat?" 

"He's trying to help me!" Tommy defended himself.

"Toms, you're so gullible," Wilbur giggled. "He's going to kill you. Just come here, it'll be okay. I forgive you, I'll protect you." 

But Tommy didn't move.

Wilbur's face fell. 

Wilbur let the arrow fire.

Tommy screamed and pushed Schlatt aside.

"Kid!" Schlatt watched in horror as the arrow lodged itself in Tommy's eye. The kid collapsed to the ground, his body evaporating into dust. 

"Oh, Tommy," Wilbur laughed. He noticed the horror on Schlatt's face. "Don't worry, he still has another life left!" Wilbur reassure in mock sympathy. "You, on the other hand..." Wilbur put his bow away and instead pulled out an iron sword. 

Schlatt cursed and pulled out his own sword. He silently prayed to Notch that Tommy was okay. 

-

He was... floating.

He was numb?

His body felt fuzzy.

His brain was foggy, he couldn't think straight. 

He couldn't move. 

It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. 

Yet it was peaceful at the same time.

Where was Schlatt? 

Where was Wilbur?

What happened? 

Where was he?

Tommy opened his eyes, ignoring how hard it was to do such a simple task.

Everything was black. He couldn't see anything.

What was this?

Was this death?

Huh... not was he expected.

He closed his eyes again.

-

Wilbur drew the sword across Schlatt's throat, watching the president fall to the ground with a crazed smirk on his face.

-

Tommy's eyes snapped open. He was staring up at the ceiling of Pogtopia. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if anyone's confused: When one of them dies, they are stuck in limbo until the other dies too. Then the timeline restarts, in the same place over and over. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

"Schlatt? Schlatt, get up! C'mon, man, we have a country to run."

"Tommy!" Schlatt gasped, getting up instantly. "Quackity, where is Tommy!?" 

"Tommy? Schlatt, what're you talking about? Tommy with Wilbur, in exile, remember?"

Schlatt didn't answer. He fixed his suit and left the room. Quackity raced after him.

"Are you okay, Schlatt? Did you hit your head? Drink too much?" Quackity asked. 

"Get Tubbo." Schlatt shrugged him off.

Reluctantly, Quackity left to go retrieve Tubbo.

-

"Tommy, are you awake?" Wilbur asked casually, entering the room without knocking. 

"Yeah, Wil," Tommy had his hand covering one of his eyes. "I'm up."

"What happened? Poke yourself in the eye?" Wilbur joked.

"Something like that," Tommy said, pushing himself up and out of bed. "Wilbur, about before, with Schlatt... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Tommy," Wilbur ruffled his hair and laughed. "It's not your fault we lost the election. We'll just go back and take L'Manburg back."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant about last night. Are you mad?" 

"Last night? What, you mean your little scuffle with Techno? Of course I'm not mad! Tommy-"

"No! Not that. I mean with Schlatt. Don't you remember?" Tommy asked.

Wilbur blinked slowly, a frown on his face. "Tommy, did you have a bad dream?"

"I- I don't think so. It was real." 

"Toms, we haven't seen Schlatt since the election. I don't know what you're going on about. It was probably just a realistic dream."

"But- the pain... it felt so real. It was so real, Wil. That arrow... it really hurt." Tommy placed his hand back over his eye.

"Schlatt shot you in your dream?" Wilbur's face darkened.

"Not Schlatt. It was y- it was someone else." Tommy shook his head. "Let's just go see Techno. We have a festival to plan for, don't we?"

"Right!" Wilbur's face lit up. He turned and left the room. Sighing, Tommy followed him. He kept his hand over his eye as he walked. Wilbur gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything. 

-

"Sir?" Tubbo entered the room. "What're you doing?" He asked Schlatt. He watched as the president dumped his booze down the sink.

"I think better when I'm not drunk." Schlatt said simply.

Tubbo nodded slowly. "Right. Quackity said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Mhm. Tubbo, what would you think if I took back Tommy's exile? If I let him stay in Manburg, what do you think would happen?" 

"I don't know, sir," Tubbo tried to stay calm but Schlatt noticed the excitement shining in the kid's eyes. "Would Wilbur be allowed back too?"

"Possibly. I just wanted your opinion." Schlatt leaned against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

"I don't think Tommy would come if Wilbur wasn't allowed back too." Tubbo spoke truthfully. 

Had it just been Schlatt stuck here, Tommy never would've gone without Wilbur. But since Tommy was part of this time travel thing, there was a chance.

"Do you think you could convince him to come alone?" Schlatt asked.

Tubbo nodded, a grin on his face.

"Alright. We'll go together, meet with him tonight." Schlatt promised.

"Okay! Thank you, Schlatt." Tubbo's smile grew. The kid was practically bouncing on his feet with how happy he was. 

"Hmm," Schlatt nodded slowly. He glanced at Tubbo, a small smile pulling at his lips. "You're welcome."

-

Tommy spent the entire day slaving away in the mines, gathering resources.

When he was done, he gave the items to Wilbur. He told his brothers he was gonna go for a walk. He watched Wilbur's face for a reaction, but there was just a fond eye roll and a mutter of "Clingyinnit and clingy Tubbo", along with a hum of agreement from Technoblade.

Tommy raced to the meeting spot, hoping Schlatt would be there again this time. 

He was. But Tubbo was with him.

Tommy ran and tackled his best friend into a hug. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo giggled, melting into the hug.

Tommy pulled away a second later, looking over at Schlatt.

"Tommy," Tubbo spoke. "Schlatt is gonna allow you to come back to Manburg. You'll come, right?"

"Is Wilbur gonna be allowed back too?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Schlatt shrugged. 

"Okay."

"Okay?" Tubbo echoed. "You mean you'll come back to Manburg with us?" 

"Yeah. I don't like leaving Wilbur but, well, we'll see what happens." He gave Schlatt a knowing look. Tubbo was painfully oblivious to their body language. 

"Are you gonna go pack?"

"I can't. If I go back to Pogtopia, they won't let me leave. It's best if we just go now. I'll just get new stuff. But we have to hurry, okay? Wilbur usually gives me a time limit for these walks before he comes to search for me." Tommy told them. 

Schlatt shuddered, thinking back to the last timeline or whatever it was. 

"Okay. Let's go." 

And that's the story of how Tommy ended up drinking hot chocolate and having movie night with Schlatt, Tubbo, and Quackity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wilbur, just calm down, okay? I’m sure Tommy’s fine.”
> 
> “Techno how can you be so calm?! They have our brother! Our baby brother! Schlatt of all people has him. Tubbo, that traitor, he’ll fucking pay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: More character death :,) and a little bit of gore oops-

“Tommy?”

No answer. 

“Tommy?!” 

Panicked breathing echoed through Pogtopia as Wilbur raced through the ravine. 

“Wilbur, just calm down, okay? I’m sure Tommy’s fine.”

“Techno how can you be so calm?! They have our brother! Our baby brother! Schlatt of all people has him. Tubbo, that traitor, he’ll fucking pay!”

“We’ll get him back. They won’t hurt him, they’ll use him as a hostage.” Techno tried to calm him again.

“And do what? Torture him?!” Wilbur ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair. 

“Wilbur, I know you’re worried, but you need to calm down. Just breathe, okay?”

Wilbur took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then he turned to Techno with a smile on his face.

“My apologies, Tech, everything is fine now. I let my emotions take control. It’s okay now. Now, let’s go look for Tommy.” 

\- 

Schlatt was the first one to wake up. He got up from the couch and stretched. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping forms of Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo. A fond smile crossed his face. 

Last time, in their original timeline, Schlatt had been a dick. Especially towards Quackity. He had also killed Tubbo, which he still felt horrible about. And, well, Tommy was forced into exile and stuck with two deranged older brothers. 

Schlatt walked closer to their sleeping forms and fixed the blankets around them. 

Quackity grunted and his eyes flickered open. 

“Schlatt?” 

Schlatt shushed him quietly, nudging him so he could look at Tommy and Tubbo, who were sleepily curled around each other. 

“Aww,” Quackity cooed, running his hands through Tubbo’s fluffy hair. “They’re so cute. I forgot they’re just kids sometimes. They’ve been through a lot.”

“I know. But that ends now.” Schlatt gently placed a hand on Tommy’s head. “I’m not gonna let anymore harm come to these kids. And you too. I’ll keep you safe, all of you.” Schlatt promised. 

Quackity smiled sleepily and leaned against Tubbo, joining their little cuddle pile. The man’s eyes closed, and he fell back asleep. Schlatt shook his head fondly. 

-

“Hey! I heard the news. Tommy’s back?!” Fundy asked, racing into the White House.

“Yes!” Tubbo said excitedly. “Schlatt let him back. He’s gonna stay with us now.” 

“That’s amazing news! Is my dad- is Wilbur going to be allowed back too?”

The smile on Tubbo’s face fell. 

“Yeah, I expected as much.” Fundy sighed. 

“It’ll be okay, Fundy.” Tubbo reassured his friend. 

“I know. So, where’s Tommy? I missed that little shit.” 

“I’m right here, bitch.” Tommy snickered, walking into the room. 

“Tommy!” Fundy raced forward. He spread his arms and leaned in for a hug, but paused and pulled away. “Umm... Sorry. I just got excited. I didn’t mean to-“

Tommy lunged forwards and pulled Fundy into a tight hug. Fundy grinned and ruffled his hair playfully. 

“I missed you too, you furry bastard.” 

“I’m not a furry!”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say.”

Tommy couldn’t stop smiling. The last time he’d seen Fundy was when he’d been exiled. He remembered the stricken, shocked look on the hybrid’s face while Dream dragged Tommy away. 

Tommy quickly shook the memory away. It didn’t matter now. He had a second (third?) chance to make things right. 

-

“So, we’re here. Now what? We sneak in, grab Tommy, and get out?” Techno asked. 

“Something like that.” Wilbur mused, an excited glint in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?”

“Techno, how would you feel about having a bloodbath?”

“What?” Technoblade blinked slowly. 

“I say we kill Schlatt. Today. Right now.” 

“Wilbur, that wasn’t the plan. You know how much I’d love to take down the government, but we need to be smart about this. You only have one life left, don’t you?” 

Wilbur shrugged and shook his head. “Oh, Techie, you’re no fun,” He sighed. “Fine. We’ll just sneak in a grab Tommy.”

Which is how the brothers ended up in the back of the White House, Techno smuggling a struggling Tommy through a window. 

“What’re you doing?!” Tommy struggled out of Techno’s hold. 

“Tommy, shush. Do you want us to be caught?” Wilbur soothed, patting his head.

Tommy bit his lip, a bit tempted to scream for help. 

“We came to rescue you.” Technoblade explained. 

“Rescue me?” Tommy echoed, his face scrunching up. 

“We came to rescue you after you were kidnapped,” Wilbur grinned. Then his face fell. A dangerous look crossed his face. He turned to Tommy, his smile unnerving. “That’s what happened, Tommy, isn’t it? You were kidnapped?” 

“No, Wil. I left willingly.” Tommy forced out, despite how hard it was to say. How hard it was to admit he’d betrayed his brothers. 

Wilbur started chuckling, though it was empty and echoey. He reached into his inventory and pulled out something Tommy couldn’t quite see. 

Tommy wasn’t exactly sure what happened. All he saw was Wilbur rush forwards, he heard Techno scream something, and then there was pain. A lot of pain. 

“Oh, Tommy, Tommy. Don’t cry, Toms,” Wilbur cooed, kneeling down next to the choking, sobbing boy. He pushed the sword deeper through Tommy’s body and watched blankly as the blood came pouring out, staining the grass below them. “This is what happens to traitors, Toms. But it’ll be okay. Your big brothers are here to correct you.”

Hazily, Tommy looked over to Technoblade. 

The eldest brother was standing there in shock, his eyes wide with horror.

“Wilbur, here, take this, give it to Tommy!” With fumbling hands, Techno pulled out a healing potion and shoved it into Wilbur’s hands. 

Wilbur pushes the potion back into Techno’s hands. 

“What’re you doing?” Techno asked. 

Wilbur grabbed the sword handle, the blade still lodged in Tommy’s stomach. He twisted it slowly. Tommy shrieked, tears pouring down his face. 

“Wilbur!” Techno snapped, pushing the second born to the side. “Sorry, Tommy.” Techno apologized, dropping to his knees. He pulled the sword out of the trembling kid’s body. He uncapped the healing potion and forced Tommy to drink it. 

Techno sighed in relief when he saw the wound closing, and Tommy finally stopped shaking and crying. 

“What is going on out here?!” 

Tommy lifted his head to see Schlatt, Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy standing behind them all. 

“Wilbur, Techno, get the fuck out of my country before we’re forced to escort you out.” Schlatt hissed. 

Wilbur started laughing. Techno got to his feet and started dragging Wilbur away. 

Until Wilbur pulled out of his hold and turned around, pulling out a crossbow. 

He aimed at Schlatt and fired right through the president’s heart. 

“SCHLATT!” Tommy shrieked, trying to race towards the man. Only problem was, his wound wasn’t fully healed yet. So he only ended up collapsing onto the ground again.

Tommy watched with watery eyes as the president’s body evaporated. 

Quackity pulled out a sword and ran at Wilbur, but Techno blocked his strike. 

“Wilbur, we need to leave!” Techno yelled at his brother, who was still laughing. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo ran over to his collapsed friend. Gently, he placed Tommy’s head in his lap. “Tommy, you’re okay, right?” Tubbo asked, his voice cracking from the nerves. 

“I’m fine, Tubbo.” Tommy lied. He wasn’t going to die. Or at least, he didn’t think so. But damn was this pain agonizing. 

“Okay, c’mon, let’s get you inside.”

“What about Fundy and Quackity?” Tommy protested. 

“They’ll be fine.” Tubbo promised. 

Frowning, Tommy let Tubbo lead him into the White House. 

He was eased down on the couch. Fundy and Quackity came back a few minutes later. 

“They’re gone.” Fundy told them. 

“Where’s Schlatt?” Tommy asked. 

“I don’t know. Usually he would respawn by now.” Quackity shook his head, biting his lip nervously. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Tubbo shrugged. 

They continued talking for a couple more minutes, until they noticed Tommy was breathing heavy.

“Tommy? Tommy, what’s wrong?”

“Everything’s spinning... it hurts.” Tommy slurred. He grabbed at his hair, pulling at it weakly. His chest was pounding painfully. For some reason, his jaw was really sore. And he couldn’t breathe. It hurt. It really hurt.

“Guys, go get a medic!” Tommy distantly heard someone- Quackity?- yell. 

“Tommy, c’mon, please be okay!” Tubbo pleaded. Ugly tears fell down his best friend’s face. 

Tommy’s eyes drifted closed. They didn’t open again.

\- 

“Tommy? Are you awake?”

Fuck.

-

“Schlatt? Schlatt! C’mon, man, we’ve got a country to run.”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SPENT LIKE 5 MINUTES LOOKING AT HEART ATTACK SHIT SO THAT’S PROBABLY REALLY INACCURATE OOPSIE-
> 
> Ok soooo lemme explain something:   
> When one of them gets stuck in Limbo, the other has 1 hour before they’re automatically killed too, whether that be from a forced suicide, heart attack, murder, or y’know some other way
> 
> Oh yeah also one of my friends asked on my discord like if there would be a checkpoint of sorts in the time loop, like if they would always wake up in the same place or not:  
> The answer is yes, there will be a checkpoint of sorts. But that won’t happen for another 2-3 chapters (possibly more idk)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤠

“Schlatt!” Tommy panted, tackling the president into a hug. 

“Hey, Tommy.” Schlatt wrapped his arms around the kid. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just in some weird hazy sleep of sorts, then I woke back up at my desk.” 

“Same thing happened to me when Wilbur shot me,” Tommy frowned. “Where’s Tubbo? Is he not here this time?”

“No. I let him stay back at home. Now, we should get home now too.” Jschlatt turned and started walking.

“What’re we gonna do about Wilbur and Techno?” Tommy asked, following the man. 

“You left them a note this time, right?”

“Obviously.” 

“Then it’ll be fine. They won’t come searching for you in a panic like last time.”

Tommy nodded. 

When they arrived at the White House, Tubbo and a Quackity were sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo gasped, struggling to his feet, tangled in blankets. Tubbo kicked the blankets off, put the hot cocoa on the table, and ran at his best friend.

“Oof- hey, Tubbo.” Tommy laughed. 

“Tommy, are you okay?” Tubbo asked, tightening the hug. 

“Huh? Yeah, why?” 

“I had a really bad dream that you got hurt,” Tubbo admitted. “It was so real. But I’m glad you’re okay!”

Tommy glanced at Schlatt, the president shrugged and shook his head. 

Quackity sipped his hot chocolate loudly, which made them all turn to him.

He started laughing and stood up. He put his mug down and walked over to them. He ruffled Tommy’s hair. 

“It was weird, I was talking to Tubbo before. We both had nightmares about you and Schlatt getting hurt. It was wild.” Quackity pulled the two boys into a hug. He reached for Schlatt and pulled him into the huddle too. 

Tommy let himself soak up the warmth, the affection he hadn’t had in so long. 

It was nice. 

-

“Wilbur? Where’s Tommy?” 

Wilbur crumpled the note. “He left.”

“Oh. I’m guessing he went to Tubbo?”

“Yeah,” Wilbur whispered, shaking his head. He wiped his silent tears away. “Techno, am I a bad brother?”

“I don’t know, Wilbur.” Techno said, being brutally honest. 

“Hmm...” Wilbur sniffled quietly. He shook his head and dropped the paper. He turned to Techno, his eyes teary and red.

Techno cursed himself, he was always shit at comforting people. But he couldn’t exactly lie, since Tommy had good reason for leaving. After what happened last night- wait, last night? What happened last night? Nothing happened last night, right? Something was pulling at Techno’s memories, but it was coming up blank. 

“Let’s just get ready, Techno. The festival is coming up after all. Go mining, I have a meeting with Dream.” 

-

The day went on rather peacefully. They gathered around a table, drank more hot chocolate, and then went on a walk together. Tubbo and Tommy went to visit Niki, who was delighted to see them both. She gave them a hug. Tommy didn't realize how much he had missed her. Fundy stopped by for a visit, hugged Tommy, talked a bit, then went on his way again. They met back up with Schlatt and Quackity, who were sitting together under the L'Mantree. 

The four sat together under the sun.

Things were peaceful. Tommy hadn't experienced peace like this in a long time.

It was something he could get used to.

But he knew it wouldn't last.

So, he had to say something.

"Wilbur planted a bunch of TNT under this country."

"WHAT?!" Quackity almost fell backwards. 

"He's planning to blow it all up." Tommy continued. 

"Why?" Tubbo asked, looking fearful.

"His mentality is kinda 'if I can't have it, nobody can' kinda thing." Tommy said. 

"That's so messed up! So many people could get hurt if he exploded everything." Quackity pulled his knees up to his chest. 

"I know," Tommy looked down at the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know." He repeated. Images flashed through his head: Techno releasing withers. Wilbur pressing the button. Dad killing Wil... 

"Tommy?" Schlatt put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I'm fine." The blond said, lifting his head.

"Well, do you know where the TNT is?" Quackity asked. "If you know, we can dig it up before anything bad happens!"

"Yeah... most of it is under Schlatt chair, the one he'll be using during the- the festival. But the explosives are everywhere." 

"Okay, let's get to work then. Tubbo, go grab Fundy and whoever else you can find. We're gonna need help. Something tells me there's a lot more than we expect." Schlatt ordered. The others nodded in agreement. 

-

"Dream."

"Hello, Wilbur. A little birdie told me Tommy ran off."

"Yeah. He did."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. Though Tommy would've been useful for our plans..."

"Do you want me to bring him back? With Techno's help, I'm sure I could-"

"No. Leave him be. It'll be fine," Dream said calmly. "Things will continue to go as planned, even if things will have to be adjusted." 

"Fine." 

"On my way over here, I took a visit to Manburg. They found your TNT. They're digging it up right now."

"How did they know?"

"Tommy."

"Ugh..." Wilbur crossed his arms. "Tommy knows our plans. We'll have to make new ones, ones he doesn't know."

"Wilbur, that won't be necessary."

"What?"

"I'll take care of it."

"How?" 

"Just believe me, Wilbur. Your brother won't be getting away from me. Not this time. I don't make the same mistake twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE PEOPLE START ASKING "DOES DREAM KNOW" THE ANSWER IS KINDA??? I don't really know how to explain it but basically:  
> Dream knows he's in a different timeline. But he doesn't remember much of the old timeline (or at least, he doesn't yet), he just has a gut feeling that something odd happened and that he lost. But lost what? He doesn't remember. 
> 
> Tubbo, Techno, and Quackity don't remember the old timeline. They just remember bits and pieces of the deaths in the time loops, but they don't remember it all.
> 
> One person will eventually remember. I'll leave it up to your imagination who. But the thing is, they haven't been introduced yet and they're not in the character tags ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wasn't a good big brother. He knew this. Knowing didn't make things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw

When Phil left to go on his adventures, he left Technoblade in charge. It made sense, since Techno was the oldest amongst the brothers.

Phil hadn't planned to be gone for so long. So, Techno thought he could deal with it. After all, his brothers weren't babies. They could take care of themselves.

Yet, Techno left for a little while, only to come back to find out Tommy and Wilbur had created their own country, only to be kicked out by that very same country. So, yeah, they couldn't take care of themselves. But, you see, Techno could barely even take care of himself. How was he supposed to care for two other beings? It was impossible. He couldn't.

He couldn't do anything when Wilbur started hurting Tommy, taking his anger out on the younger. He couldn't do anything when Tommy started crying himself to sleep at night, his wails echoing through Pogtopia. He couldn't do anything when Wilbur started losing it. And now, he couldn't do anything. Tommy had run away without a word. Wilbur was lost in his crazed grief.

Technoblade wasn't a good big brother.

He knew he wasn't a good brother.

Knowing this didn't make things any easier.

It just made him feel weak, feel like trash.

He wasn't just letting his brothers down. He was letting their dad down too.

That night, Wilbur came back from his meeting with Dream.

"How'd it go?" Techno asked, his voice gruff.

"Good." 

And that was all Wilbur said before heading off to his room. Techno grimaced when he heard Wilbur slam the door.

Techno headed to his own bed. 

He sent a quick message to Phil. Like all the other messages he sent, they'd all been left unread. They were always the same messages: "Where are you?" "When are you coming back?" "We need you." "We miss you." "Dad please, I don't know what I'm doing. I need help." 

Phil never read or responded to any of the messages.

Techno was about to climb into bed. But then he got a message from Tommy. His eyes widened.

(Tommy: Meet me outside of L'Manburg in ten minutes)

Techno sighed and left him on read.

He tugged on his cloak and started to leave, but paused when a hand tugged on his cape.

"Where are you going?" Wilbur asked. His eyes were watery again. He looked like he'd been crying. 

"I'll be back, Wilbur. I promise." Techno said, trying to soften his voice. Though it was a failed attempt and he instead just sounded exhausted. Wilbur nodded and let go, watching him leave sadly. Guilt swirled through Techno's mind.

Tommy was waiting for him. 

"Tommy." Techno walked closer.

"Hey, Technoblade." Tommy looked away and took a step back.

"Why'd you call me here? If you want me to come with you, then tough luck, I hate governments. And I'm not leaving Wilbur alone."

"It's not that."

"Then what?" 

"I need you to help Wilbur."

"Help him with what?" Techno frowned.

"Techno, don't play dumb. He's unhinged," Tommy shuddered. "You need to get in contact with dad. Phil will be able to help him! But- But- Techno, you can't kill him. You can't let Phil kill him. You can't let anyone kill him, okay?"

"What?"

"Please, just promise me!"

"Okay. Why would I kill Phil? Why would dad kill Phil?" Something tugged at Techno's memories again. But nothing was popping up. It was so aggravating. 

"Because he didn't have a choice." Tommy said softly, still not making eye contact.

"Tommy, what's going on? You're acting weird. Everyone is acting weird. And something is wrong. It's like a feeling, telling me I'm not supposed to be here. It's telling me to remember. Remember what? I don't know." Techno pulled at his braid, huffing unhappily.

Tommy didn't answer.

"Tommy?" Techno prompted. "I know you know something. Tell me what's happening."

"Techno. Do you remember the golden apples?" Tommy finally said.

Techno raised an eyebrow. He wanted to say he didn't know what his brother was talking about, but he spoke before his mind could catch up. "Yeah. You're a thief. A raccoon," Techno froze. "Wait- what?"

Tommy smiled. 

"Do you remember the withers? The explosives? The- The Theseus story?"

Theseus. Withers. Explosives. Golden apples. Raccoons. 

It was so familiar. Yet so distant. So close, yet so far away. 

Techno's thoughts were racing. His breathing unsteady. 

Finally, he got it.

Everything came flooding back.

Technoblade tackled him into a hug.

"Tommy... you're such an idiot." Techno fell to his knees, pulling Tommy down with him, holding him tightly. "You actually fucking- you killed yourself! And Wilbur, that idiot. Dream, that bastard. Phil- Phil..." Techno pulled Tommy closer to his chest.

Tommy didn't say anything. He just leaned closer to Techno, letting his brother hug him.

"Tommy, where even are we right now? What happened? Why is this happening? How long have you been stuck like this? Is there anyone else who knows? Wait- oh god. Wilbur stabbed you. He stabbed you!"

"We're in another timeline, Techno. And stuck in a time loop, I think. I don't know why it's happening. I've only been stuck for two days, and Schlatt remembers everything too."

"Fuck, Tommy..." Techno shook his head, finally letting go of his brother. But they didn't get up from the ground.

"Techno?"

"Mhm?"

"You'll still keep your promise, right? You won't let anyone kill Wilbur? You won't blow up L'Manburg? You won't kill me?" 

"Tommy..." 

"Promise me, Techno!"

"Okay. Okay, I promise. I won't let anything bad happen."

"Thank you."

"I have to go now, okay? Give me time to process all of... this," Techno waved his hand around. "And Wilbur is waiting for me. I'll meet up with you tomorrow night?

"Yeah. I'll bring Schlatt with me next time." Tommy nodded.

Techno ruffled his hair and left.

-

When Tommy got back to (L')Manburg, Schlatt was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?!"

"I went to see Techno."

"Are you fucking crazy?" 

"Schlatt, he remembers!"

"...What?"

-

Wilbur was waiting for him when he got back.

"Did you go see Tommy?"

"Yeah, Wilbur. I did."

"Are you gonna leave too?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE REACHED THE FIRST CHECK POINT: TECHNOBLADE REMEMBERS POG
> 
> -
> 
> Y'know I had a crackfic idea of like a madoka magica mcyt au owo or a she-ra: pop au... I'll probably write one of them after one of my current fics are wrapped up. I'm gonna guess Quakin' & Shakin' (my avatar au) will be the first to finish since this story and Dumb Devils (supervillain au) are gonna have like a lot of content before I finally wrap them up
> 
> But yeah, lemme know:  
> Madoka Magica or She-Ra au?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If Technoblade can remember, do you think others can remember too?" Tommy asked.
> 
> "I don't know. We'll just have to find out." Schlatt shrugged.
> 
> Quackity froze from outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: More character death, suicide

"Schlatt, do you think that others can remember too? I mean, Techno remembered."

"I don't know, Tommy." Schlatt shrugged.

Quackity froze from where he was standing outside the office door.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, really, he didn't mean to. He was just on his way to bring Schlatt a cup of coffee, and he overheard something very strange.

Techno remembered what? Quackity wondered. 

He shook it off. It was nothing probably. Schlatt would've told him if something serious was going on. Still, though, the back of his mind itched in a place he couldn't reach.

He knocked, gave Schlatt the coffee, then left.

Quackity decided to ignore it for now. If whatever those two were talking about got serious, they would definitely tell someone and ask for help. But if they were keeping it between the two of them, then it must've not been a big deal. Unless... No. No, it was nothing. Quackity was just being nosy.

Shaking his head, he left the White House and went on a walk.

\- 

Tommy, Schlatt, and Tubbo walked through (L')Manburg. They visited Niki's bakery again. Niki glared at Schlatt the whole time, but she was delighted to see Tommy again. 

After they visited Fundy, they went back to their home. Tommy curled on the couch. He tried sending a message to Phil. Of course, his father didn't read it. He sighed and put his communicator away. 

"Who are you trying to contact?" Schlatt asked, walking over to him

"Phil." He said honestly. There would be no point in lying.

"Where even is that old man right now? Like, where was he last time?"

"On an adventure." 

"To do what?"

"I don't know. He never specified. He just said he was going on a quest, and he's been gone for a few years now. I used to think he was dead, in the old timeline. But, well, I know he's alive now."

"Hmm. What a shitty parent." Schlatt scoffed.

Tommy glared at him.

"Tommy. He didn't visit you at all during your exile. He never even spared you a glance."

"Yeah, but he was busy. He's always occupied. It's okay though, I'm used to it. He's not a bad dad. He wasn't like that when Techno, Wilbur, and I were younger!"

Schlatt sighed. "Sure, kid. But seriously, who the hell leaves a bunch of kids alone in the middle of a war for years?"

"He was gone before the war started."

"And he hasn't sent you a single message?"

"No... he hasn't read any of them either."

Schlatt shook his head and ruffled Tommy's hair. "You know you're doing a bad job when I'm basically doing a better job at taking care of you than he is right now. I mean, really. This is me we're talking about. The alcoholic, abusive tyrant." 

"You're not my dad." Tommy said quickly.

"No. But I am technically your legal guardian for now, until Phil comes back. Or until Wilbur gets off this crazy joyride."

"What about Techno?"

Schlatt shrugged. "Let's just change the subject." Schlatt suggested, and Tommy nodded.

-

Techno woke up the next morning. Wilbur was gone. Fuck.

He searched everywhere for his brother. And he finally found him trying to sneak into Manburg.

"Wilbur."

The brunette froze.

"What're you doing, Wil?"

"Tommy- I need to go get Tommy." 

"Wilbur," Techno warned. "We need to go back home."

"Do you have your firework launcher?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Give it to me." 

"Huh?"

"Techno," Wilbur giggled darkly. "Don't make me take it from you."

"I need to know what you're going to do with it."

"Schlatt. Right there. You see him? I can get a clear shot from here."

"Wilbur, this isn't a good idea." Techno warned him again, thinking back to his conversation with Tommy last night. Apparently Schlatt was from their original timeline too. So, he shouldn't let Wilbur kill him. But then again, Schlatt was the president. Governments... 

Huffing, Techno handed the launcher to Wilbur. "Just don't shoot Tommy."

"Thank you, dear brother." Wilbur giggled. Aiming the firework launcher, he fired and watched as the president blew up in colour.

He heard Tommy screaming.

Techno watched as Tommy kicked a chair, then pulled out a sword.

Techno and Wilbur both froze when Tommy drew the sword across his wrists and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Techno yelled.

Then everything went dark, the timeline restarting again.

-

When they woke up, they were standing in Schlatt's office, just like they were this morning.

"What's this? I'm supposed to be in Pogtopia right now."

"Yeah... Quackity is supposed to be shaking me awake right about now." 

"Checkpoint?" Tommy guessed.

"Checkpoint." Schlatt confirmed.

-

"Something's wrong."

"Huh?"

"With the timeline. Don't you feel it?"

"...No?"

"Right here. This timeline right here. It keeps... resetting?"

"What're you talking about? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"No! I'm fine. Do you seriously not see it? It's a fractured timeline!"

"The paper is blank. I don't know what you're going on about. Nothing is wrong, that timeline doesn't even exist."

They looked back down at the paper, their eyes widening. It was blank. But just a few seconds ago it was filled in!

"But- no, that can't be right. Something is blocking it from view. What is happening?"

"Look, just forget it. Let's go get some coffee!"

"Ugh."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Umm... yes. Sorry."

As their ally dragged them out the door, they kept looking over their shoulder at the map of timelines.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity needs a hug :,D Tommy and Techno talk

"Checkpoint?" Quackity echoed from outside the door.

Something was wrong. His head was pounding and he felt sick.

He pushed open the door to Schlatt's office.

"Big Q, what's up?" 

"Coffee." He shoved the mug into Schlatt's hands and took a step back, hugging himself.

"Are you okay?" Schlatt asked, taking a sip.

"I don't know. Something's wrong." Quackity muttered.

Schlatt and Tommy shared a look. The sick, wrong feeling increased.

"What's going on here, guys? Ever since a few days ago everything's been wrong. There's this feeling, this feeling that I'm not supposed to be here. I feel sick... I need to go, I'm sorry." Quackity ran out of the room.

"Do you think he knows too?" Tommy asked when he left.

"Not yet. But I think he's starting to catch on." Schlatt chugged his coffee and slammed the mug down on the desk.

"What should we do?"

"Wait. See what happens."

"Shouldn't we tell him?" 

"I don't think so, Tommy. If he figures it out, then it'll be okay. But the less people know, the better chance we have of fixing things. If people know, they can intervene." 

"But they could also help."

"Hmm... alright, well, let's just see how things go."

"Alright." Tommy shrugged. He started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Schlatt asked. 

"I have someone I need to talk to." Tommy explained.

-

"Techno-fucking-blade!" 

Techno turned around, grunting as the blond crashed into him.

"Tommy!" Techno grabbed Tommy's shoulders and started shaking him. "You're an idiot. What were you even doing?! You killed yourself, again. Why?"

"You killed Schlatt!" Tommy yelled and tried to struggle out of his older brother's hold.

"What does that have to do with anything? Don't change the subject, gremlin child."

"You're not understanding!"

"Then explain it to me."

"When Schlatt dies, he gets put in some sort of in-between area. The only way to get him out is to restart the timeline, which happens when both of us die."

"Why do you even need Schlatt? Let him be stuck. Save the SMP without him."

"It doesn't work like that, Techno. I only have a certain amount of time until I die too. The timeline forces itself to restart when one of us dies."

"How do you know that?"

"Last time, when Wilbur shot Schlatt, I had a heart attack barely half an hour later. And when Wilbur shot Schlatt with the rocket launcher last timeline, I wasn't in control! My body was moving on its own. I didn't mean to kill myself." Tommy shuddered.

Techno hummed and ran his hands through his long pink hair. 

"So, Techno, what I'm trying to say is you can't kill Schlatt. You can't let Wilbur kill Schlatt either."

"Ugh."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, Techno."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now scram. Wilbur's gonna appear soon, so you'd better leave."

Tommy gave a salute and ran off back to Manburg.

-

"Big Q?" Tubbo jogged to catch up to his friend. "What's wrong? You look sick. You should sit down. Here, hold on, I'll get you some water." 

Tubbo came back a second later. He handed the cup of water to Quackity, then sat down next to his friend.

"Tubbo."

"Yes?"

"Am I crazy?"

"What? No, of course not."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"What's this about?"

"I just feel wrong." Quackity sniffled. "Something is hurting, but I don't know what it is. Something is wrong but I don't know so I can't fix it. It hurts. It really fucking hurts. It's so nauseating."

Tubbo pulled him into a hug, letting the vice-president cry into his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I feel it too." Tubbo said quietly.

"You do?"

"It's something with Schlatt and Tommy. You know, right?"

"Yeah."

"I trust them. I don't think those two have ill intent. But, still, I wish they would let us know what's going on. Because, honestly, Quackity, this pain is agonizing."

"I know!" 

"It's life grief. It's like a migraine. It's like so many things."

"Yeah..."

"We'll find out soon, I'm sure." Tubbo said.

"I know. It doesn't make things any easier though." Quackity sighed.

"Yeah. Hey, let's go distract ourselves. Let's go visit Niki! Maybe we could help her bake something, that'd be fun." Tubbo suggested. 

Quackity smiled and wiped his eyes, nodding.

-

A twig snapped behind him.

Tommy froze.

"Oh. Hello, Tommy."

"Dream."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tommy have a chat :,D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death, mentions of suicide, mentions of gaslighting and abuse

"Long time no see, Tommy."

Tommy forced himself to breathe. This wasn't his Dream. This wasn't the Dream who manipulated, abused him, and drove him to suicide. Nope, this was the Dream who was just angry he left Pogtopia.

But what if it's not? Techno remembered, Quackity almost remembered, so what's stopping Dream.

"You're not going to answer me? Playing the silent game, are we?" Dream walked closer. Tommy forced his body to stay still and not flinch.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Tommy tried to snarl, but it just came out flat.

Dream chuckled. "Tommy, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to talk. You see, there's been something strange going on. A little birdie told me the timelines are all fucked up. Timelines deleting and resetting, fracturing and breaking. You have something to do with it."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Oh, don't lie to me. You don't want anybody getting hurt, now do we?"

Tommy could tell the freak was smiling behind his mask. It was unnerving.

"There isn't anybody you haven't already hurt." He forced himself to stay, his voice wavering. 

"Oh?" Dream tilted his head. 

"You take advantage of people when they're at their weakest points. You manipulate. You gaslight. You're on this fucking high horse that you're above everyone. But guess what, Dream? You're not in control, not this time."

"But that's where you're wrong, Tommy. I help people. I make this world a better place." 

"How?" 

"By removing dirt like you. By removing everyone who gets in my way." 

"Yep, and look how that worked out. Because I'm still here, asshole! And I'm not gonna let you ruin and break my family. Not this time, not like last time." 

"Oh, I was right. I was right then. You're not from this universe. You're from that broken universe that fell apart the minute you died," Dream stepped closer and grabbed Tommy. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Dream cooed. "You should've just stayed dead. Your suicide would've been so useful had you just not done all of this." 

"Fell apart? What do you mean?" Tommy choked out, struggling to get out of Dream's grasp. "Tommy, you are the glue that holds everything together. When you are removed, everyone falls. Why do you think I wanted you on my side? But, no, you had to be stubborn. So, I did the second best thing. Removing you." Dream wrapped his hands around Tommy's neck, squeezing. 

"You drove a sixteen year old to suicide," Tommy pushed Dream away, falling to the ground. "Do you know how fucked that is?" 

"I've done worse." 

"I know. You're a sick fuck." 

"Maybe." Dream shrugged. 

They fell into silence for a few seconds. 

Until Dream had to open his fucking mouth again. 

"So, Tommy, here is what's going to happen. You're gonna run on back to Schlatt and hide behind him. Manburg will come and attack Pogtopia. Technoblade will betray me. Techno will take Wilbur and run off, leaving me alone. Except, Wilbur won't want to leave. So you know what'll happen then? He'll kill Techno and come back to help me. Wilbur will end up dead, again. And you'll be able to do nothing except scream, cry, and writhe in pain. Because you failed, Tommy. You failed again. Your brothers are gonna end up dead, everyone will end up dead, it'll be your fault. You'll be left alone, again." 

"That's not going to happen." 

"Oh? Tell me then, what is going to happen?"

{Dream was killed by Tommyinnit}

-

Schlatt froze when he saw the message flash up in front of them, saying Tommy murdered Dream.

"You crazy son of a bitch." Schlatt cursed. 

Schlatt waited for Tommy to come back. It didn't take long.

"What happened?"

"Dream took me by surprise."

"Anything else?"

"He knows."

"He knows too?"

"Yep."

"Fuck," Schlatt bit his lip and started pacing. He looked back over to Tommy. There were dark hand prints wrapped around the kid's neck. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"He strangled me. Or he tried to. But that doesn't matter."

Schlatt rushed over and started checking him over for injuries.

"Schlatt, seriously, I'm fine."

Schlatt stopped and ruffled Tommy's hair fondly.

"Dream said someone told him about the timelines. Apparently there's this one timeline that keeps deleting and restarting. I think that's what we're stuck in, a broken universe." 

"Ugh. Stupid timelines. I hate this, it's too complicated." Schlatt grumbled. Tommy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Broken universe? Dream? Timelines?"

Both of them froze and turned around slowly.

"Oh. Hi, Quackity."

Quackity dropped the coffee mug he was holding, letting it shatter on the ground. His hands were shaking. 

"Quackity?"

"I remember." Quackity fell to his knees and started crying. "Tommy, you actually- the exile, the suicide. You're just a kid. That's not fair. And Schlatt, you fucking asshole!" Quackity sobbed as the memories came flooding back in, his head pounding. "Someone please just tell me what's going on. My head hurts. I feel sick. I knew there was something wrong here. But- but- oh, Notch, what the fuck is happening?"

Tommy rushed over and helped the vice president to his feet.

Tommy guided Quackity over to a chair, helping the man sit down.

Tommy sat next to him, waving Schlatt over.

It was a slow process, explaining everything. Especially because they barely knew what was going on itself. But, Quackity seemed to get the gist of it. Kind of. Not really. 

"Must be too small for your duck brain to understand." Schlatt teased, flicking Quackity's forehead.

"You're such a dick." Quackity laughed, glaring at Schlatt.

"I know. I'm sorry." Schlatt pulled his friend into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHIL PHIL PHIL PHIL PHIL PHIL
> 
> We also get some Ranboo and Karl time :) and some plot hehehehe

Swinging his sword over his shoulder, he adjusted his bucket hat and continued onward. 

"Are you alright? I can slow down if you need." Phil said to the creature following him.

"No, it's okay." The creature said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

They continued walking, heading back to their boat.

"Ugh. I hate water." 

"I know, Ranboo. But we'll be in a boat, it's okay." Phil reassured his newfound friend.

"Um... Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Your communicator is ringing."

"Oh. I thought this thing was broken." Phil picked up the little tablet.

The blond read the messages and almost dropped it.

"Huh? Phil, what's wrong?" The endermen hybrid asked.

"Ranboo, I need to go home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, kid, home. My home. Back to my sons. They need me."

"What happened?"

"Well... let's just say it involves war and brinks of insanity."

"That sounds bad."

"I know."

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Ranboo. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, it's okay. I have something I need to do."

Phil raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. The man spread his black wings, waved, and took off into the sky.

When Phil was out of sight, Ranboo clutched his head and whimpered. He wished Phil would come back. His migraines had been really bad recently. Ever since... something. Something? What was something? Ranboo didn't know. He didn't remember.

"Ranboo, is he gone?"

The teenager opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"Who's there?" He quickly got to his feet.

A brunette pushed through the bushes.

"It's me, Karl. Remember?"

"Karl Jacobs." Ranboo nodded. 

"I need your help, Ranboo." Karl started walking, gesturing for Ranboo to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Ranboo rushed after him.

"I'll show you in a second." Karl promised. The brunette started digging. Ranboo watched him. Karl's shovel hit a trap door. Karl opened the trap door and jumped down. Ranboo followed him.

Papers decorated the walls of the underground room.

"What is this?" Ranboo gasped.

"Timelines, Ranboo. I've told you before."

"Right. Sorry. Bad memory."

"I know," Karl laughed. "But look at this." Karl pulled a journal out of his pocket and started flipping through the pages. He walked over to the wall on the right and pointed at a blank paper. "Look here. What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly! It's a non-existing timeline!"

"So... why does that matter? It doesn't exist."

"No, but Ranboo, look." Karl shoved the journal into the endermen hybrid's hands.

Ranboo looked down at the journal entry.

He would've dropped the journal had Karl not grabbed it back.

"Ranboo! We're in this timeline, this non-existing fractured timeline. And look, watch this."

The two stared at the paper. Slowly, colour started spreading across the paper. Until... it reset. It went back to being blank. And right at that moment, a message appeared in front of them.

{Jschlatt went up in colour, killed by Wilbur Soot}

Ranboo stood in shock.

"Every time Tommy or Jschlatt die, this timeline resets. It's broken! It's stuck in a time loop."

"Okay. What do we do about it though?"

"I'm not sure yet..."

"Karl, how did you even find out about all of this?"

"Well. I get messages sometimes, from alternative versions of myself. They write in my notebook. This notebook is the key between dimensions. That's what Sapnap told me!"

"Sapnap?"

"He's not important right now, Ranboo. Anyways, that's all I wanted to show you! It's cool. But it'll have to end soon. If it goes on for too long, it'll start affecting the other timelines. Already, this one, the original. It died. It died when Tommy died." Karl hummed.

"I- I don't even know what to say."

"I know."

"I need to go find Phil. Tommy is his son, isn't he?"

"Yes. I'll keep you updated, Ranboo."

"Okay. Thanks, Karl."

"See ya later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm sorry- it's because this scene was supposed to be part of chapter 9 but my dumbass posted it too early :,D 
> 
> Starting next chapter, each chapters will at least be 2000ish words long :3
> 
> I'm planning about 30ish chapters for this book, maybe more... because there's a lot of stuff I wanna write and add. And then I'll probably add some extra alternative scenes because I like doing that :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza minecraft 🤡💅

“Hey! Are you guys ready? I got everything set up,” Tubbo came running into the room, a big smile on his face. “I even made popcorn. And I made more hot chocolate because Quackity bought way too much, I don’t even know what we’re going to do with it all.”

“Maybe during the festival we could make everyone hot chocolate.” Quackity suggested. 

Tommy shuddered when Quackity spoke about the festival. Schlatt frowned and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Tubbo shook his head, his nose crinkling. 

“Why?” Quackity asked.

“It’s not the season for hot chocolate. Let’s have another festival on Christmas! And we can bring out the hot chocolate then.”

They all piled out of the room and followed Tubbo to the living room. 

All four of them settled on the couch. Schlatt and Quackity day next to each other. Tubbo settled next to Tommy, clinging onto his best friend happily. Tommy leaned against the brunette, letting his eyes drift closed as they watched the movie. 

It didn’t take long for both of the young teens to fall asleep, wrapped around each other. 

“Hey, Quackity, look at these nerds- oh.” Schlatt looked over to his friend, only to see him asleep against his shoulder. 

Schlatt shifted for a second, surrounded by sleeping children and man-child. 

The movie faded to background noise. 

Schlatt let himself gaze across their faces, especially Tommy’s. He let it sink in how truly young these kids were. Mind you, Schlatt and Quackity weren’t too far apart in age, but still. Tommy and Tubbo has been through so much shit. 

Schlatt already promised himself he wouldn’t let them go through anything else. It seemed like an impossible task, but Schlatt was determined to keep that promise. 

Wrapping one arm around Quackity and placing the other over Tommy’s and Tubbo’s shoulders, Schlatt grinned and pulled them closer. 

Schlatt himself was about to drift off to sleep, until frantic knocking at the front door woke them all up.

“Huh?” Groggily, Quackity sat up. 

“What?!” Tommy sat up quickly. He looked around, trying to stay alert but sleep weighed him down.

Tubbo stayed sleepily rubbed his eyes, staying leaned against Tommy’s side. 

“Stay here, I’ll get it.” Schlatt comforted him, trying to soothe Tommy’s shaken drowsy form. 

The frantic knocking got louder. Rolling his eyes, Schlatt went over to the front door. He shoved it open, letting the person inside. 

Until he saw the person and regretted his actions. 

“Philza Minecraft,” Schlatt started laughing, crossing his arms. “Funny seeing you here.”

“Oh, cut the shit, Schlatt. Where the fuck are my sons?!”

“Which?”

“All of them!”

“Well, Wilbur and Techno are in Pogtopia.”

“Where the hell is that? Tell me where they are! I need to go see them.” Phil ordered, getting even more antsy as the seconds ticked on. 

Schlatt looked over his shoulder, noticing the way Tommy hid in the doorway, watching Phil with watery eyes. He didn’t say anything and let Phil ramble. 

“Are you only here for Wilbur and Technoblade?” Schlatt asked.

“Of course not. I just got a message from Techno, he said he needed help. He said something about Wilbur needing help. I don’t know, he didn’t give details so I rushed over and- yeah, you get the point.” Phil spoke quickly, his words jumbling together. 

“Did you get any of my messages?” Tommy finally walked into view. 

Phil’s eyes landed on the younger blond and his eyes widened. “Tommy!” Quickly, Phil rushed over to Tommy and lifted him up, spinning him and hugging him tightly. 

Tommy sobbed and hugged his father tightly. 

“Hey, mate. Don’t cry, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for leaving.” 

The words only made Tommy cry more. 

Something flared through Schlatt’s body. But he couldn’t quite name it. More like, he didn’t want to name it. It wasn’t jealousy. Nope. Definitely not. He had no right to be jealous over Phil and Tommy hugging. Though, in a way, he did have a right. Since, y’know, Phil abandoned Tommy. But then again, to be fair, that hadn’t happened in this timeline... yet. 

Schlatt grunted. 

Tommy’s teary eyes landed on the president and he sniffled, letting go of Phil. He ran over to Schlatt and gave him a hug too, much to Phil’s confusion. 

A sleepy Tubbo and Quackity joined them in the front hallway.

“Hey, Tubbo.” Phil greeted softly. 

“Hi.” Tubbo waved. 

Quackity glared at Phil but didn’t say anything out loud. 

“Tommy, why aren’t you with Wilbur and Techno? They’re supposed to take care of you while I was gone.” Phil asked finally. 

Tommy pulled away from Schlatt.

“Because. Phil, Wilbur needs help. Like serious help. He’s fucked in the brain. I had to leave, it wasn’t safe.”

“And what about Techno?”

“He let me leave. He said he’s gonna keep Wil safe from Dream until you get here. Phil, please, you need to help Wilbur. And Techno too. You need to help them both.” 

Tommy didn’t beg. No way, Tommyinnit didn’t beg. Never ever. Never in a million years. Nuh-uh. 

But... Tommy didn’t cry either. And he’d been doing a lot of that recently. 

“Okay. But I need more details.” Phil nodded slowly, letting everything process in his mind. 

“It’s a long story.” Schlatt grumbled. 

“Doesn’t matter how long it is. I need to know what’s going on with my sons.” Phil insisted. 

“Fine. But sit down, it’ll take a while.” 

After thirty minutes of “long story short”s and “basically”s, Phil managed to get the full picture of the scenario.

“Holy shit...”

“Phil, you can’t kill Wilbur.” Tommy said, his voice loud, bold, and serious.

“Why would I-?”

“Just promise. You can’t kill him, no matter what. Even if he hurts someone, please don’t kill him.” 

“Okay, Tommy, I promise,” Phil nodded. “You’re worrying me though.” Phil whispered the last bit under his breath, but everyone heard it.

Tommy frowned and hugged himself, letting himself lean against Schlatt. 

Schlatt ruffled his hair comfortingly. 

Phil watched them, a confused look in his eyes. 

Tubbo grinned, sleepiness gone, and ran over to hug them both. 

“Alright then. We’ll leave in the morning. But for now, wanna come watch movies and drink hot chocolate with us?” Quackity offered. His voice was strained, as if he were hiding his feelings (which he was, but he was hiding it for Tommy’s sake). Phil didn’t notice the tone of his voice. 

“Sure, mate.” Phil smiled, following him and Tubbo into the living room. 

Schlatt tugged Tommy aside to talk.

“Hey.” 

“Hi?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Of course.”

“Kid, you look pale as a ghost- fuck. Pale as a cloud. That sounds stupid. Ugh, shit, I’m bad at this.” 

Tommy laughed a little, smiling. Schlatt let himself smile too. 

“Tommy, listen, you don’t have to come with us tomorrow. If something bad happens, I don’t want you to witness it. You’ve already been through a lot, okay?”

“I’ve been through and seen worse.”

“That’s not comforting, kid.”

“It’s true.” Tommy shrugged.

“Just- okay, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t want you to come with Phil and I when we go kick Wilbur’s ass tomorrow.” 

“Nah. I’m coming too, old man.”

“Tommy-“

“We’re a team now. Teams don’t split up.”

“Unless it’s for good reason. Like keeping each other safe.”

“Right. And while you’re saving my brothers and Dream shows up while I’m alone, what then?”

“We try again.” 

“We try again either way. I’m coming with you, Schlatt.” Tommy insisted. 

“For fuck’s sake- you’re really bothering, you know that?”

Tommy grinned like it was a compliment. “Does this mean I can come with you?”

“Not like you’d listen to me if I said no.”

“You’re right.”

“Alright, c’mon, they’re waiting for us.” Schlatt put a hand on his shoulder and they walked into the room together, settling on the couch, curled around each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, things really go to shit next chapter 🤠


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

As Schlatt, Phil, Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity walked towards Pogtopia, Schlatt slowed down a bit so he could walk next to Phil. 

“Are you ready for this?” Schlatt asked. 

“No.” Phil said honestly.

“Well, I don’t blame you. Wilbur’s not in a good state of mind.”

“So I’ve heard.” 

“Tommy!” Tubbo grabbed his friend’s hand. “Tommy, can I ask you something?”

“Uhh, Tubbo, now isn’t really the time. We’re about to go fight my brother and some teletubby fuck.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just- I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I feel like I did something bad, did something wrong. You’re not acting normal. Nobody is. I’m just sorry if I hurt you, and I’m sorry that I can’t even remember what I did. My mind’s been all fuzzy, Tommy. I’ve been having some major déjà vu.” 

“Tubbo...” Tommy breathed. His friend had a right to know what was happening. If Quackity knew, then why couldn’t Tubbo? But now wasn’t the time. The last thing they needed was for Tubbo to have a panic attack seconds before they stormed Pogtopia. 

“We’re here.” Quackity said, looking down at the entrance. 

Tommy pushed him aside and opened the passageway. 

They made their way down the stairs to the ravine, and they weren’t really surprised to see Dream waiting for them.

“Tommy!” Dream giggled. “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. You have guts coming down here after what you did.”

“You mean after I kicked your ass?” Tommy grinned.

Dream shook his head, laughing a bit louder. 

Phil noticed the way Techno walked into view quietly. He didn’t say anything, ignoring the feeling to run and hug his son. 

Techno raised his sword and promptly decapitated Dream. 

“Holy shit!” Quackity bit back a yell, watching Dream’s body disintegrate. 

“Technoblade!” Phil rushed forwards, finally hugging his eldest son. 

“Phil.” Techno let himself lean against Phil’s chest, soaking up the warmth.

“Techno, where’s Wilbur?” Tommy asked, stepping forwards. 

“I’m right here, brother dearest!”

They all turned around to see Wilbur walking towards them. 

“Wilbur!” Phil gasped, pulling away from Techno.

Wilbur froze, his bloodshot eyes widening. “Phil...” 

“Phil!” Wilbur started running towards him, sobbing as tears fell down his face. 

Phil spread his arms out for a hug. 

But, well, Wilbur wasn’t running for a hug. Nope. He pulled out a sword last minute and plunged it through Phil’s neck. 

Phil choked and fell on the ground, dead. It didn’t take long for his corpse to disappear. 

“Holy fuck-“ Quackity gagged. 

“Dad!” Tommy shrieked. 

“Phil...” Techno blinked slowly. “Wilbur, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Wilbur cackled, sobbing at the same time. 

“Tommy! Techno!” Wilbur took a step towards his brothers. “He’s not our dad. Dads don’t abandon children.”

“Unless they’re going to get milk and cigarettes.” Quackity whispered. Schlatt tried not to laugh, this wasn’t the time to be laughing. 

“Dads don’t abandon children,” Wilbur repeated, ignoring Quackity. “Dads don’t play favourites,” He glared at Techno. “Dads don’t leave children behind to go on an adventure.”

“And big brothers don’t hurt their younger brother, Wilbur.” Tommy said darkly. 

“Well, Techno did the same, didn’t he?” Wilbur choked out, biting back more sobs. 

“Techno fucked up. But he’s making up for it. And this isn’t even about Techno. Wil, this is about you.”

“What else am I supposed to do?!”

“Not this.” 

Wilbur started running again, towards the group. His sword was still in his hand. 

Quackity pulled out a crossbow and started firing at Wilbur.

Wilbur danced across the room, dodging the arrows easily. 

Until one of them planted itself in Wilbur’s neck, another planting itself in his eye. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy rushed forwards. 

Wilbur’s body evaporated. 

“Fuck.” Schlatt cursed. 

Dream came rushing from the shadows, stabbing Tommy. He then lunged at Schlatt and quickly dug the sword through the president’s head. 

Both fell to the ground, the screams of their friends were just background noise as the world faded around them. And the timeline restarted once again. 

-

They were back in Schlatt’s office with Quackity.

“You still remember?”

“Yep. That was fucked.” 

“Yeah.”

The day passed on. 

They cuddled up for movie night. Phil came bursting into the house. They fell asleep. And headed to Pogtopia the next morning to try again.

Somehow, thing went horribly wrong compared to last time. 

Dream wasn’t waiting for them at the stairs. Dream wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

Wilbur came running at Phil again, but Tommy pushed him aside, the sword falling to the side with them all alive.

But that was good, right?

Nope. Wrong. 

The sword ended up landing near Dream’s feet. The man was standing in the shadows. He picked up the sword and tossed it back over to Wilbur.

Wilbur chuckled and started walking towards Tommy. 

Dream was keeping Schlatt and the others busy. 

“Wilby, please!” Tommy wheezed as Wilbur cornered him, pressing the sword against Tommy’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, Toms. Truly, I am,” Wilbur apologized, stroking Tommy’s hair. “But you shouldn’t have left me. You shouldn’t have joined Schlatt. I could’ve kept you safe. I’m your big brother, I’ll always keep you safe. And believe me when I say this is for your own good.” 

He noticed Techno sneaking up behind Wilbur. He gasped, more tears rolling down his face. “Don’t kill him! Don’t kill him! Techno, please! Not again!”

“Relax, Theseus, I’m not killing him. I’m just gonna...” Techno flipped his sword around and jammed the handle against Wilbur’s temple, knocking him out cold. “There. Not dead. Just unconscious,” Techno looked over Tommy’s beaten body. “Here.” He tossed a healing potion at his younger brother. 

Tommy took it gratefully, drinking it and letting his body heal. 

He jumped to his feet. Tommy quickly followed Technoblade over to where the others were still fighting Dream. 

“Dream, you’re outnumbered. Give up.” Schlatt growled. 

“Outnumbered but not outmatched,” Dream panted. “I’ll kill you. I’ll fucking kill you all. Starting with you, Tommy.”

Dream collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. 

“You’re honestly pathetic,” Techno sneered. “I mean, like, you’re homeless first of all. You’re just a murderous hobo with nothing better to do. And your god complex is such a bore.”

Dream giggled, his mask sliding up a little to reveal a bit of his mouth, which was split into a crazed grin. 

Tommy shuddered and stepped back. He smiled a bit when Jschlatt stepped in front of him, as if to protect him. Tommy didn’t need to be protected. But still, it was nice. 

Techno drew the sword through Dream’s head, letting him die. 

“Come on. Let’s go.” Phil nodded, lifting Wilbur’s unconscious form into his arms. 

They left Pogtopia and went back to Manburg. 

A few of the citizens were shocked to see Wilbur and Technoblade inside their country, but they stayed quiet when Schlatt and Quackity gave them a look. 

The group gathered into the White House. They put Wilbur on the couch. Phil and Techno stayed with him. The others went to drink hot cocoa. 

“Tommy, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,” Tubbo said quietly, sipping his warm drink. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to all three of you.” He looked over at Schlatt and Quackity. 

“What’s up?” Quackity asked, smiling softly. 

“I remembered something strange. I’ve been having dreams. But they’ve been so realistic. They’re like broken memories, like a puzzle piece, I’m trying to fit them all together.”

“And?”

“I think I finally got the puzzle together.”

Schlatt, Quackity, and Tommy waited for Tubbo to continue.

But the brunette just started sobbing.

“Tommy, I remembered everything. I’m so fucking sorry.” Tubbo wailed. He got up and ran at Tommy, hugging him tight. 

Tommy blinked slowly, then he started sniffling too. He wrapped his arms around his best friend, and snuggled into the warmth of the hug. 

Things were starting to get better. 

Almost.

-

“Karl?”

“Sapnap! You’re back.”

“Did you talk to Ranboo?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d he say?”

“He was confused, but I explained everything to him. What’s going on over in the Dream SMP?” 

“Everyone is falling apart. Everything is falling apart. It’s bad. This timeline is crumbling. Tommy’s death ruined everything. It’s so far gone. I don’t know if we can fix it, Karl.”

“I know. Sap, this is what I’ve been trying to tell you. This timeline. This timeline right here!”

“The non-existing one that you keep rambling about?”

“Yes. But listen, it’s not a blank timeline. I’ve already told you, it’s a fractured timeline. A time loop. What we need to do, Sapnap, is make this the succeeding timeline. Let them have their happy ending. They deserve it.”

“I don’t understand how a blank piece of paper is a happy ending.”

“Sapnap, can you really not see this?”

“I can’t. Sorry, Karl, but I just don’t- wait. What the fuck?!”

“Told you so.”

“That wasn’t there before!”

“But it was. It’s been there all along. You just need to open up your eyes.”

“That’s creepy.”

“I know.”

“So what do we do?”

“Well... first things first, we need to send a message to this universe’s version of me. And then we let him know what’s going on and then boom, happily ever after!”

“Something tells me it isn’t going to be that easy.”

“I know. But they’ll get there eventually.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but important chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, these past few days have been hectic X . X

The kids had been clinging onto each other, not letting go for a single second. It was always them holding hands, Tommy’s hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, Tubbo grabbing Tommy’s arm. There was a little bit of tension between them at first, guilt and anger and a mixture of emotions overwhelming them both, but they managed to cross that hurdle easily within a few hours. Now they were attached at the hip, always whispering apologies and reassurances to the other. 

Jschlatt fount it rather wholesome honestly. Quackity had been hugging him a lot more recently, which Schlatt wasn’t used to. Because I mean, who would ever wanna willingly engage in physical contact and affection with Schlatt? Well, Quackity did apparently. 

Wilbur was still knocked out cold. Phil hadn’t left his side. Techno wavered between Manburg and Pogtopia, still uncomfortable with staying in an uncomfortable government-run area. The only reason he stayed was for his father and his brothers. He’d stay in Manburg for a week or so, leave for a week, then come back and repeat.

At first they’d all been worried Wilbur was in a coma of sorts. Until he woke up screaming, trying to stab Phil. His eyes were bloodshot but his actions were lethargic, slow. The brunette seemed utterly exhausted. And who could blame him?

“Technoblade! Philza Minecraft! Tommyinnit, Jschlatt, Tubbo, Quackity! Ahaha! I’m going to-“ He coughed, wheezing. “I’m going to kill you all.” He cackled. Until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Wilbur collapsed again.

The next time he woke up, it was a few hours later. 

He was crying this time, sobbing into Phil’s chest. Tommy sat down next to him. He didn’t try to comfort his older brother, he only watched, taking in his ruined appearance. It reminded Tommy of his appearance in his own exile, in the original timeline: Sunken cheeks, glassy eyes, tear streaks always running down your face, heavy circles hung permanently under your reddened eyes. 

“Phil?” 

“Yes, Tommy?” Philza didn’t take his eyes off of Wilbur. 

“Where have you been?” 

“We’ll talk about it later, Tommy.”

Tommy shook his head and got up, leaving to go find Tubbo and the others. 

Phil wasn’t as harsh as he had been in the original timeline. At least here he was more gentle with Tommy, he seemed to care. But Tommy still wasn’t sure how Phil would react. If Tommy had been in Wilbur’s position, would Techno and Phil care? Nope. He knew already they wouldn’t. I mean, again, look at his own exile and how they all treated him then.

Wilbur would’ve cared.

Of course Wilbur would’ve cared. Wilbur had always been more fond of Tommy, more accepting of him than the others Mx But Wilbur was dead. Or at least, he had been in the original timeline. Here he was alive. Here Tommy had another chance. He wouldn’t mess up this time. 

-

_ *Journal Entry #83 _

_ Date: December 31st, 2020 _

_ Timeline: OG 83* _

_ Tommy’s dead. _

_ This timeline is falling apart.  _

_ My memories are so foggy.  _

_ I can’t keep doing this.  _

_ I can’t keep restarting.  _

_ The more I reset, the harder things become.  _

_ The more I reset, the more I forget.  _

_ The more I reset, the more Tommy dies.  _

_Every time, no matter how l_ ong _I do this, the timelines fall apart._

_ There’s no saving it.  _

_ There’s nothing more I can do.  _

_ The longer I try to save people, try to give them all happy endings, the more fate tightens its hold. Especially on Tommy. It’s destined for him to die.  _

_ So why do I keep trying to change that? Why? I don’t know. He’s the key to it all. I need to save him, but it’s impossible.  _

_ Dream is coming soon, coming to finish the job, finish this timeline. _

_ One last chance.  _

_ This is the last chance I have.  _

_ It can’t be just me anymore. _

_Sapnap, Quackity... Plea_ se _forgive me for this._

_ Everyone, please forgive me for all of us. All the times I’ve let you down. All the times I’ve failed. All the times I’ve let you all die.  _

_ Tommy, I’m so sorry. I can’t rescue you no matter how hard I try. _

_ So it can’t be me. _

_ This time it can’t be me.  _

_ It has to be someone else. _

_ It’s an impulsive decision. _

_ It won’t end well. _

_ Schlatt... how do I know I can trust him? I don’t. But he’s my last chance. I’ve tried everyone else. I’d rather choose anyone but him. _

_ Schlatt, you drunken bastard, if you mess this one up... there’s nothing I can do. _

_ I’m going to send them into another timeline, a new one. Tommy and Schlatt both. This is my last chance, my last shot at giving everyone a happy ending. If this doesn’t work, nothing will. I’m so sorry.  _

_ -Karl Jacobs _

Karl dropped his pen and slammed the journal shut. 

There was a knock on his door.

“Hey, Karl.”

“Dream...”

“You know why I’m here.”

“I do. And I’m not going to let you do anything to the people I love!” Karl screeched. 

Tossing the book through a portal which quickly closed, Karl closed his eyes and let Dream finish him off.

He just hoped the other timeline’s Karl would get the journal in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This journal entry is from the timeline where Tommy killed himself. I promise I’ll explain everything soon :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo wanders a bit, alone with his thoughts. Wilbur, Tommy, Phil, and Techno have a little talk. Schlatt is stressed. Quackity is also stressed. Tubbo is stressed too. Everyone is stressed out. Dream runs into Sapnap, things get a bit weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry I haven't been updating- things have been whack. But I'm gonna get back into the groove! I'm gonna be focusing on this story. Also, in case anyone is wondering what happened to my other stories- they're all being rewritten! They'll be back up soon :) I promise
> 
> ALSO DAMN THE DREAM SMP STREAMS BEEN CRAZY RECENTLY- which is why I want this story to catch up with the streams, because I'm so hyped to write scenes for that

Time loops.

Time loops...

Time loops?

Fractured timelines?

Non-existing timelines?

None of this made sense. It made poor Ranboo's head hurt even more. Memories hiding around the corner, tugging at his thoughts. Edging him on to remember. Remember? He's never been able to remember. So, he ignored it. He wandered through the forest, wondering where Phil went off to. He couldn't remember. Phil gave him directions once, telling him where he would find his sons. But remembering really wasn't Ranboo's strong point.

If only he could recall everything.

Then maybe things would be different.

But for now, he was left to wander the woods.

-

Techno knocked on the door to the White House. Nobody answered so he let himself inside. He regretted it the second he stepped in. Sobs and shrieks echoed through the White House, hurting Techno's ears.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Wilbur, I need you to calm down-"

"SHUT UP! YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT ME!"

"I know, mate, I know. But just calm down. Please."

"TOMMY! TELL HIM TO LET GO! HELP ME!" Wilbur sobbed, reaching for his brother, trying to wriggle out of Phil's tight grasp.

"Phil, let go of him!" Tommy ran into the room, shoving past Techno. The blond shoved the older man aside, grabbing Wilbur and tugging him away from Phil.

"Tommy..." Wilbur sniffled. He grabbed Tommy's shoulders and shook him a few times, before wrapping him into a very tight hug.

"Hey, Wil. Good morning." Tommy let his brother hug him. He let himself lean back into the hug a bit. 

"Morning," Wilbur hummed, squeezing a bit tighter.

It's been almost a week. Wilbur was doing a lot better. Kind of. At least he wasn't trying to kill them anymore. He'd been very clingy with Tommy, always holding his brother's hand or hugging him. Tommy didn't mind though. He missed Wil, he just wanted him to get better.

Tommy raised his head from Wilbur's chest and glared at Phil. Then his eyes landed on Techno. "Tech?"

"Morning, Techno." Phil waved awkwardly.

"Hey." The piglin hybrid hummed awkwardly. The air between them all was tense, especially between Phil and Wilbur. 

Tommy lead Wilbur back over to the couch. Wilbur hissed at Phil like some kind of cat, but sat down anyways. Tommy made sure to sit between them, just so Wilbur wouldn't try and strangle their father.

"You gonna keep standing there or do you wanna come sit down?" Phil asked Techno, patting the empty spot next to him.

"Uhh. Sure," Techno sat down. "So what did I just walk in on?"

"Phil being a dick." Wilbur said, laughing darkly.

"C'mon, Wil, you were freaking out. But he shouldn't have restrained you like that." Tommy sighed, glaring at Phil quickly. 

"Hmph." Wilbur huffed, rolling his eyes. There were no more dark circles under Wil's eyes, but they were still puffy and bloodshot from all the crying he'd been doing these past few days.

"I was only trying to help." Phil said quietly.

"I know, Phil." Techno patted Phil's shoulder.

"I'm not used to being around you kids much anymore. You've all changed so much, you're all grown up and-"

"Traumatized. We're all traumatized. And it's your fault!" Wilbur snapped.

Phil flinched, closing his eyes, sighing loudly.

"All right. I think that's enough. Wilbur, come on." Tommy got up, holding Wilbur's hand, dragging his elder brother off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Wilbur asked, not resisting but not exactly helping either. He was a little shit. He enjoyed teasing Tommy still. At least that hadn't changed...

"We're gonna go visit Fundy. Is that okay?" Tommy asked, pulling on a sweater.

A little bit of light flashed through Wilbur's eyes at the mention of his son. Quickly, he nodded and followed Tommy out the door.

Techno and Phil stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm trying to help. But it's been so long. I'm not sure what to do anymore."

"I know, d- Phil. I know."

-

"Schlatt! No. Bad goat person. Very bad goat person!"

"I'm not a fucking dog, Quackity."

"I don't give a fuck. Put the vodka down."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Schlatt stuck the bottle back into the cabinet.

"I know you're stressed. We all are." Tubbo said quietly. 

"Yeah," Quackity nodded. "But drinking won't solve anything. What would Tommy think if he found out about this?"

"The kid would bust my balls."

"Exactly. So no drinking." Quackity scolded.

"Do it for Tommy." Tubbo agreed.

"Fine, fine, fine. Ugh. I hate having feelings now." Schlatt gave in and pulled himself away from the liquor cabinet.

"So, Schlatt, I've been meaning to ask."

"What?" The president looked over to Tubbo.

"How did you and Tommy get so close? I thought he hated you."

"Woah. Okay. I'm going to stop you right there. Tommy and I? We aren't close. We're barely even 'friends', he only tolerates me because of the situation we're stuck in."

"Okay." Tubbo nodded, not seeming convinced. But he was letting the subject drop."

"I dunno, Schlatt, he looks up to you. You two are like father and son almost." Quackity giggled. Of course he wouldn't let it drop. He enjoyed teasing Schlatt way too much. And seeing him being embarrassed for caring about some traumatized gremlin child was too good.

Schlatt coughed loudly.

"Let's just drop this, shall we? Phil is his dad. Not me." 

"Fine, fine." Quackity smiled at Tubbo, the two high-fiving.

"I hate you both."

"Aww! Hey! What did I do?"

"You love us."

"Hmm."

-

Dream kicked the door of the house open, stepping in like he owned the place. And he did, at one point.

"Dream?"

"Sapnap."

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Where is George?"

"Like I'd tell you." 

Dream and Sapnap both glared at each other. But Sapnap's glare quickly dropped, replaced with tears.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you."

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me where George is."

"What do you want with him?"

"That's none of your business." Dream stepped closer. Sapnap stepped back.

"You're not going to find him. I won't let you take him." Sapnap said, fighting backs the tears in his eyes as his lip wobbled.

Dream watched as a single tear fell down Sapnap's face.

Dream raised his hand, taking off his mask.

"Sapnap, I'm not going to hurt George. I'm here for the opposite, actually. I'm here to take him away, yes. But it's to protect him. So he won't get caught up in what's going to happen. He'll be safe."

"And what about me?! Did you ever even care? Was I ever even your friend? All you cared about, all you ever talked about, it was always George! Was I never good enough for you? What happened to you? You used to be good. Now you're just some lunatic. I don't understand. But I won't let you take George. He's the only thing keeping me sane right now..."

Dream frowned. He looked down at the ground and exhaled. "Can I at least see him?"

"No."

"Sapnap, please. Let me see my boyfriend!" 

"No. And he's not your 'boyfriend' anymore," Sapnap mocked him. "He dumped you, remember?"

"He's still my friend though. Isn't he?"

"No. He's not. And I'm not either."

"Sapnap-"

"Get the fuck out of my house. Or else I'll raise the alarm and tell everybody you're here."

Dream put his mask back on and stepped out of the house, letting Sapnap lock him out.

"Sorry, George, Sapnap," He whispered as he walked away from (L')Manburg. "I tried protecting you. Don't come crying when you both get killed in the backlash of all of this." And although his heart ached, although his heart was in shambles, although he wanted to scream for help... he smiled. And he laughed. Tears were streaming down his face, though he kept laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Lady Gaga's song Replay on replay while writing this is truly an experience


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap spend some time together. Wilbur and Tommy visit Fundy. Phil gets ready to leave. Karl's alternative timeline journal arrives in the time loop. Dream is big stinky.

As Dream left, the floorboards creaked. Sapnap turned to see George standing there, sniffling and hugging himself. 

"Hey." Sapnap greeted his friend, trying to calm down. He was still agitated from what had just happened.

George shook his head and didn't say anything to answer him. More tears fell down the brunette's face.

"What's wrong?" Sapnap rushed over to his friend. 

"Everything is wrong. Everything's fucked."

"Not everything, Gogy," Sapnap nudged him gently. "You still have me, and the rest of Manburg."

"Maybe. But I don't have him."

"You don't need a psychopath like that in your life, George."

"I know. But I still can't help but feel bad. He wanted to talk to me, didn't he?"

"He's just going to get into your head. Don't listen to him, okay? It'll only hurt you in the long run, and get everyone killed too. So, no matter what, you have me. I promise." 

"...Thanks, Sapnap."

"Listen, I know I haven't spent much time with you recently. I know I've been with Karl a lot. But there's a lot of stuff happening right now. I know you're lonely."

"I'm not, I know you're busy. It's fine."

"It's not. You and I? We're supposed to be best buds. Yet I seem to be ignoring you recently," Sapnap sighed. "It's how Dream started out."

George hiccuped and bit back a sob.

"Before he went crazy. He was ignoring us and that's how his descent into madness started. George, I know you don't like talking about it. I certainly don't. But I just need you to know that I'm here. I'm not leaving. And I'm not following Dream's footsteps, okay?"

George nodded.

"I need an answer in words." Sapnap poked him, forcing a smile.

"Okay." George mumbled.

"There we go. C'mon, stop crying. Things will be fine. Go back to bed, George. You need it."

"What about you?"

"I have to go see Karl."

"Of course." George scoffed, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry." 

"Whatever, it's okay." George shook his head. He started climbing the stairs, going back to his room. He paused at the top of the stairway. "Sapnap, you better be careful. You better message me if you get into trouble."

"I will." 

"Promise?"

"I promise." 

It was a lie. But George was already too stressed as it was. Sapnap didn't need to put the weight of timelines on his shoulders too.

-

Karl pulled himself to his feet. He leaned heavily against the wall, choking on his own blood. He coughed and sputtered, crimson splattering across the walls and floors of his home.

There was a knock at his door. He ignored it. 

He dragged himself over to his chests, chugging a healing potion. He sat down on the chest and let his wounds recover. 

Karl hated this. He hated this connection he had through the timelines. If he got stabbed in one, he'd get stabbed in this current timeline too. If he died there, he would be fatally injured here. His body was littered in scars from all the timelines he had gone through. 

The person at his door knocked again, louder and more insistent this time.

Grunting, he pulled himself to his feet and wobbled over to the door. 

"Yep?"

"Holy Notch, you look awful." Sapnap commented.

"Mhm. I know. Why're you here?"

"Well, I just so happened to be taking a little walk when this smacked me in the face." Sapnap dug through his back and pulled out a leather journal. Not just any leather journal. It looked exactly like the timetravel diary Karl kept in his ender chest.

"Where did you get that!?" Karl snatched it out of Sapnap hands. He flipped through the pages, just to make sure it truly was his journal. 

"I told you. A portal opened up and it smacked me in the face."

"Sapnap, this better not be a joke."

"It's not!" 

"Okay," Karl paced back and forth a couple times before he turned towards Sapnap again. "Okay, listen, I need you to leave. I'll call you back over in a bit. I just need to figure out why this is here." He gestured to the journal in his hands.

Sapnap nodded and left the house. 

First thing Karl did was open his ender chest. 

Sure enough, his journal was still there. So then why was there two? Simple. The one he was holding in his hand was from another timeline. But why would his other self send the same journal to him if he already had one? Unless there was something new in this journal.

He flipped through the pages again.

When he got to the last few pages, it was all scribbles he couldn't make out. Some of the pages were ripped out. And then, on the last page, in big bold letters were two names, they were circled multiple times.

TOMMYINNIT & JSCHLATT

Those were the two names in the circle. 

Karl blinked slowly, shutting the journal. He placed the second journal into the ender chest.

He had work to do.

-

Fundy was surprised when his father and his friend (uncle???) were knocking on his door. 

He let them in. He was always happy to see Tommy. His feelings with Wilbur were a bit more complicated, but things were getting better.

They greeted each other and talked for a bit.

Tommy got up to rob Fundy's kitchen. 

When he came back, Fundy was curled in Wilbur's lap, sobbing. 

They were both sobbing actually.

They whispered to each other, words that Tommy couldn't hear. 

Tommy decided to leave them be for now. They clearly needed this, and they needed this moment to just be the two of them.

So he went back to the White House.

-

Tommy stood outside the White House, staring at Philza.

Phil had his bags packed. His coat was on and his wings were out.

"Where are you...?" Tommy trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"Hey, mate, I'm gonna leave for a bit. I left something- someone- behind. I need to go back for them. But I'll be back, yeah? It won't be long." Phil ruffled Tommy's curls.

"You're leaving?"

"Only for a day or two."

"That's what you said last time you left, and then you were gone for almost five years..."

"Tommy. Now is not the time for this please." Phil coughed, turning away from his youngest son.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye?"

"I was going to come back straight away." Phil put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know what? Fuck you. Get out of here." Tommy slapped his hand away and ran into the White House.

Tommy watched through the window as Phil took off. The old man didn't even look over his shoulder, not even once.

Tommy couldn't feel anything. He expected to feel sadness, anger, something. But there was just nothingness.

He sat on the couch. He didn't even notice when Wilbur came home and sat next to him. He didn't feel it when Wilbur curled around him, hugging him.

"Dad left." Tommy finally said.

"I knew he would." Wilbur nodded.

"I knew too. I just wished he hadn't."

"I know, Toms."

"Do you think Techno knows he left?"

"I'm sure he told Techno. He adores Techno, Tech was always his favourite."

And although it made his heart hurt, Tommy nodded. Because Wilbur was right. Technoblade was and always will be Philza Minecraft's favourite child.

-

They were all gathered around the table, eating. That's when Quackity brought up Phil's departure.

"What kind of father even does that?" Tubbo stabbed the steak he was eating.

"A bad one." Tommy muttered.

"One who left his kids for five years." Wilbur giggled.

"Four years, ten months." Tommy corrected his brother.

"And thirteen days." Wilbur nodded.

"You counted how long he was gone for?" Jschlatt asked. 

Wilbur and Tommy both nodded.

The thought of Wilbur and Tommy as children, gathered around in a cold house, counting down the days until their dad came back, it made his head and his heart hurt.

"That's so fucked up." Quackity hissed.

They all hummed in agreement.

After, the group all made cups of hot cocoa. They gathered near the couches and spent some time together. It was cozy. For the first time all evening, Tommy's heart felt warm.

-

While everyone was sleeping, Dream quickly checked the grounds of Manburg. 

The TNT was still there, still planted.

"Good."


End file.
